playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/Fake Article Kefka Palazzo
Kefka Palazzo is the main antagonist in the video game; Final Fantasy VI. He also appears as a playable antagonist in both the PSP games; Dissidia Final Fantasy, and Dissidia 012. He appears as a DLC playable character in the video game; Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Kefka's In-Game Rival is; Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. Biography I'm going to destroy everything!! Legacy * Final Fantasy VI * Dissidia Final Fantasy * Dissidia 012 Arcade Opening After successfully destroying the world, and Kefka became the God of Magic, he decided that he wanted to test his new abilities. But see how the world is in shambles, and the heroes are either dead or scattered across the ruined world, Kefka couldn't find any worthy opponents. That is until he heard of a place where powerful fighters are gathering by another God, Kefka decided to journey to this strange world to fight this new enemies of his to see what his Godly powers and truly do..... Rival Name: Sora Reason As Kefka enter the Rival arena, Kefka began to question if there was anyone equal to him. Second later, Kefka spots a young boy with a strange looking sword that resembled a key, and an even stranger looking hair. Kefka skips over to both ask his name and challenge him to a fight, hoping he'd be a worthy opponent. The young boy revealed himself to be Sora. As soon as Kefka heard the name, he instantly realized that he was the one who defeated Sephiroth, twice. Kefka then suddenly realize that if Sora defeated Sephiroth twice, and he defeated the one who defeated Sephiroth, then he'd be the most powerful being in the entire universe. Sora asked if he was alright as he was mumbling to himself for a few minutes. Kefka snaps to reality, and proclaims that he's going to destroy Sora. After which, the two clash, which resulted in Kefka winning the fight. Connection Both Kefka and Sora are created by the game company: Square Enix, or as they were originally known as Square. Sora has encountered various Final Fantasy character and villains, but hasn't encountered Kefka, yet. Ending Gameplay (Super Moves) *'Level 1'- Destroy, Destroy, Destory!: Generates a flash and anyone in touch distance is instantly destroyed. *'Level 2'- Wings of the God of Magic: Kefka's wings emerge from his back. Kefka can know fly, and all attacks are instant kills. Lasts about 5-6 seconds. When Kefka is in his God of Magic alternate costume, the Wings on his back glow. *'Level 3'- Light of Judgment: Kefka performs the Light of Judgment, then processes to Unleash a powerful beam of light that instantly destroy everyone in the arena. Taunts * This Clown is Mad!- Kefka laugh out loud and nearly trips. * To My Lovely Fans- Kefka waves his hand, and says, "This if for you audience!" * Theme of Kefka- Kefka stands there and hums a few notes from his Victory Theme. Quotes *'Character Select' ** Good choice player! ** Come and get ME! ** Good! You didn't pick any of the losers! * Prematch ** Let the Party Begin!!!!! ** I see a poser! ** Are People watching me? ** Here's Kefka! * Item Pick-Up ** Like I even Neeeeeddd This! ** Coooooolllll!!!! ** It's Mine! ** I'm more dangerous Now! ** This looks useful! ** Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!!! ** You can't have this! ** Okay Player. If you insist. ** Do I really need this? * Using Destroy, Destroy, Destroy! ** Destroy, Destroy, Destroy! * Using Wings of the God of Magic ** TAKE FLIGHT!!! ** YOU'RE ALL DEAD! * Using Light of Judgment ** LIGHT OF JUDGMENT!!!! Heeee-Yahhhh!!!! * Successful KO ** Weakling! ** Useless! ** Out of my site! ** Beat it! ** I'm going to destroy everything! ** Heheheheheheheeeee!!!!! ** Die, Die, DIE!!!! ** Don't mess with this clown! ** Ha! Sucker! ** Don't mess with this God of Magic! ** You're misery is MY pleasure! ** And stay dead! ** I surpass EVERYONE!! ** I'm getting bored! ** Where's the real challenge? ** Bye-bye.... ** Aw, gone so soon? ** Try harder next time! ** Loser!! ** You're doing well player. ** Can't I find a real opponent? Nah, I don't care... Bring on the Losers!!! ** Don't blame me, blame your AI. ** Surely you could've dodge that. ** Dance, Dance, DANCE!!! ** BYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ** GO AWAY!!!!!!!!! * Respawn ** You're going to pay! ** Alright! No more Mr. Nice Clown! ** Give me a break! ** Ahhh! Oh, I thought I died. ** Come on, come on, come on!!! ** Now that's not very nice! ** Okay, I'll let that one slide. But just this once. ** I'll get you this time! ** And now for my revenge. ** Don't make me use the Light of Judgment! ** Are you making me lose Player? ** Can you give me a chance, Pretty Please? ** I need a new Player to control me. ** WHHHHHHYYYYYYY??????!!!! ** You don't want to see a clown cry. It's not a pleasant site. ** Maybe I should use my Godly powers. ** I'm still going to win. ** I guess I'll have to destroy the world. ** No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!! ** Just let me destroy you! ** Do your worst! I can take it! ** I can still take you. ** I can still take all of you! ** Back from the Dead! Intro * Let the Party Begin!: Flies on screen and yells out; "Let the Party Begin!" * I See a Poser!: Skips to the battle arena, and proclaims, in a singing voice, "I See a Poser!" * 4th Wall Breaker: Camera pans up, Kefka looks at the camera and replies; "Are people watching me?' * '''Here's Kefka Palazzo!': Kefka Teleports in the battle arena, proclaims in a singing voice: "Here's Kefka!", and end with a pose. Outros Winning * Winning with style: Twirls around and poses. * You See Me Win?: Shakes the camera asking; "Hey did you see me win!?" * Laugh of Kefka: Kefka performs his famous laugh from Final Fantasy VI. * Judgment: Poses as if Kefka's about to do the Light of Judgment. Losing * If using Winning with Style: Twirls around and collapses to the ground, face first. * If using You See Me Win?: Slaps the camera around and screams out; "YOU LET ME LOSE DIDN'T YOU!?" * If using Laugh of Kefka: Kefka explodes and Kefka's body is nowhere to be found. * If using ' Judgment': Body begins to disintegrate. Result Screen * Win: Jumping from side-to-side, while clapping his hand. * Lose: Head is down, and Kefka is stomping his foot multiple times. Costumes Default *Has the Default Costume based on his design in the Final Fantasy Series. God of Magic *His Default God of Magic Costume is based on Kefka's design when he's in his God of Magic form Minions Cultist of the Cult of Kefka * The Cultist of the Cult of Kefka can be unlocked as a minion by reaching Rank 8 with Kefka Palazzo. Trivia * Kefka is the only character that has an intro, a winning outro, and a losing outro that results in breaking the 4th wall. ** Kefka also breaks the 4th wall as he hums his Victory Theme during one of his taunts. ** Kefka also has a few quote that break the 4th wall if he KOs an opponent, picks up an item or respawns. * Kefka, along with his rival; Sora, are the only Square Enix Characters to appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Kefka is the 2nd God to be a playable character, the first being Zeus. ** Kefka is also the 2nd character to acquire Godly Powers, the other being Kratos. * Kefka has the most colors than any of the characters thus far. Gallery Category:Blog posts